HUNTER FOXER 2: The Arrival of HANK HANNIBAL
This is the continuation of Hunter Foxer saga, this time he will not be alone. Created by PEDRO PAULO 14. Premise Zootopia is at peace, one year after his arrest, Hunter Foxer remains behind the bars while the team still looks for his hiding place that he refuses to reveal.They believe that the howling samples he designed are there, but his arrest will not last long. Characters Nick Wilde,Judy Hopps Chief Bogo,Hunter Foxer and Hank Hannibal Story One year after the attack of the semi wild, Nick and Judy and the entire ZPD are searching for Hunter's secret hideout, unaware that he had returned with his plan in the first place. "We've been halfway through Zootopia, and we have not found it," Nick says. "We have to continue, if we can get the howling, we can forget Foxer's plan at once," she tells. Meanwhile in the ZPD, one of the officers walks in with a cap and head down, leaving a suspicious police officer. '' Where are you going? '' He asks. Then he holds the guy by the arm, but the guy slaps him on the face and runs down to Hunter's cell. '' Hey, how about conditional, without warning, '' he says ironically. '' Who are you? '' Hunter asks. Then he takes off his cap revealing himself. "HANK?, what are you doing here?," he asks. "No, time to explain, but if you want to escape, there's a back door behind me," he replies. The two flee in a car Hank got. The cops arrive in the cell, one of them is Chief Bogo. "Wilde, Hopps, come here, NOW," he says. "Yes, sir," they reply. Upon arrival, Chief Bogo explains what happened and they are intrigued by the what happened. "We checked the cameras in the cell, and fortunately we got the guy's identity, his name is Hank Hannibal," he says. '' And Hank Hannibal is Hunter's new partner? '' Nick asks. "Well, they all grew up in the same orphanage, so we can make that statement," he replies. "Wait there if what we believe is right, if the howling is in the Hunter's hideout ..." Judy says. '' So the Hunter will use us to turn predators into savages, '' he replies. Knowing that the situation was beyond the limit, they quickly increase the searches, declaring level one emergency. Meanwhile in the Hunter's hideout. "Why did you free him?" Hunter asks. "I heard about your plan, you want to turn predators into wilds, no one told you we're not in the prehistory Hunter?" He replies. "It's not just about transforming, it's about matching, you do not know what it's like to live being treated as a freak, but let's get right to the point, you still have not answered me, why did you take me out?" He asks. '' Do you know why I fled the Hunter orphanage? I was tired of the orders, '' Hank do it, do that'' it was stressful, but if I helped you with your beautiful plan, we could be the kings of Zootopia, and you could To do his revenge, what was his name, Rick? "He asks. "Nick," he replies. ''Yes, Nick, not even he will have a chance against you, against both of them!" Says Hank. '' You've always been good at arguments, '' Hunter responds. '' So Hunter, what do you say, partners? '' He asks. '' Partners '' he replies. Then the two shake hands, and start working on the plane. Meanwhile in ZPD Nick and Judy are sitting side by side. "That's my fault, did you know? Hunter wants revenge, even if I did not cause him any trouble, well at least unintentionally," Nick says. "Not that Nick, it's not your fault, Hunter did it, you know at first it was difficult for me too, I accidentally divide the world, between predators and prey, but the point is that we all make mistakes, that's OK too For the cop, do not worry, we can beat Bellwether, we've already beaten Hunter once, and now we have to beat Hannibal and Hunter, but we will not have to do it together, "she says. Then he puts his hand on Nick's hands and Nick looks at her with a smile on his face. While in the Hunter's hideout most of the howling samples are ready to be used. "Hey Hunter, I think it's enough," Hank says. '' Great, our supremacy is near, enjoy Nick enough because I'm going to take revenge, '' he says. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Predators Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Hunter Foxer stories Category:Fox Category:Hyena Category:Hyenas Category:Foxes Category:Police Fugitives Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:OC stories Category:Adults Category:Male character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen